Excalibur II
The Excalibur II is a recurring weapon in the Final Fantasy series. Like Excalibur, it is usually one of the most powerful swords and is Holy-elemental. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IX The Excalibur II is the most powerful weapon available in ''Final Fantasy IX, and can only be equipped by Steiner. It has an amazing attack power of 108, its element is Holy, it has no status and teaches the abilities Minus Strike, Climhazzard, and Stock Break. It is a well adorned sword, with a red-orange hilt and an opaque-green blade. Requirements Excalibur II is one of the hardest weapons to obtain in the entire Final Fantasy series, as it cannot be bought from a shop or dropped or stolen from any monster. The only way the player can obtain the Excalibur II is to make it to the game's final dungeon, Memoria, into the room Gate to Space (where the party fights Lich) without exceeding 12 hours of playtime. Once Lich is defeated, the player must search the pillar on the right of the room to receive the sword. A message is left near the sword for Gilgamesh, written by Enkido, which reads: For A Perfect Game Save Passing three discs in 12 hours is a challenge, but if one is going after a "perfect" game save, there is much more that needs to be considered, such as many items, key items, and such cannot be obtained after their respective disc. This is made harder by the fact that to get one key item later on, one will need to have not missed any treasure. Another issue is achieving "perfect stats"; if one is to make the most of a character's stat potential one must play a "level 1 game" until disc 4, when the best stat-boosting equipment becomes available. However, there are four battles in which EXP must be gained: the three battles fought in Pandemonium, and Tantarian. So players have to choose what players absorb what EXP. So "perfect stats" and the issues mentioned above make the challenge probably the hardest challenge available in Final Fantasy. For years, this challenge was thought impossible on the PAL version of the game due to the 50/60Hz conflict, but recent runs have shown that a PAL play-through is possible, but extremely difficult. Similarly, the challenge is possible in the PS-one "classics" downloaded version of the game, but difficult due to the inability to skip FMVs (which adds about 35 minutes to game time). Tetra Master Glitch In the case of finding Excalibur II in 12 hours, due to a glitch, potentially it is possible to reset the game clock to allow a player to gain the Excalibur II again if missed the first time by allowing the game's internal clock (not the displayed time) to overflow and start again from the beginning. However, this means 2^32 / 60 seconds (over two years) of gameplay, assuming that the game is continually on for that time. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Excalibur2 is the strongest Knightsword and provides +87 Attack, +3 Magic, +4 Speed, and +5 Evade. It can be obtained after completing the post-game mission, '''Mission 98: The Hero Blade'. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Excalibur II makes another appearance in ''Grimoire of the Rift under the name of "The Fallen Angel". It is obtained during the Frimelda quest chain, and is referred to as Frimelda's weapon. It can be bought for 17,800 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Lightwing Crystal, Mythril, and Hero Tonic, and provides +72 Attack, +4 Speed, +3 Magick, and +5 Evasion. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Excalibur II is one of the strongest swords in ''Dissidia. It is a Level 99 Sword with an ATK of 67. It gives +100% Experience Gain, and can be used by Warrior of Light, Emperor, Onion Knight, Cecil, Cloud, Squall, and Tidus. It can be obtained as a drop from defeating the Steiner Friend Card. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Excalibur II now requires the character to be level 100 in order to equip, but still maintains the same effects as the first game. Along with the characters listed previously for the first game, it can now be equipped by Zidane, Exdeath, Lightning, Vaan, Laguna, Kain, Gabranth, and Gilgamesh. It can be obtained as a drop from defeating the No. 1 Moogle Friend Card. Gallery de:Excalibur II it:Excalibur II